The goal of the Johns Hopkins University National Research Service Award for Pediatric Research is to continue to expand the future pool of well-trained and productive investigators in Pediatric biomedical, clinical/population and life course research. The Principal Investigator and the Advisory Committee choose highly talented pediatricians who have a strong interest in a research-focused career. We have developed many productive investigators during the past 15 years of this program. The research environment at Johns Hopkins University is rich with resources in the Department of Pediatrics, the McKusick-Nathans Institute of Genetic Medicine, the Division of Pediatric Oncology, the Bloomberg School of Public Health, the Institute of Clinical and Translational Research and basic science departments. The Pediatric Residency program attracts many M.D./Ph.D.s applicants each year. Using updated recruitment strategies, these trainees are candidates for Track A. A significantly larger pool of postdoctoral fellows in subspecialty training, many with no prior formal research training, are available to compete for training slots in Tracks B (laboratory research) or C (clinical and population research). Track C candidates will obtain formal training and receive degrees in the Graduate Training Program in Clinical Investigation. Selection of Trainees will be based on the individual's qualifications and interests, and on a trainee's potential and commitment to applying scientific research methodology to advance understanding of pediatric health and disease. The process will include recruitment of a diverse cohort of trainees. The Trainee Recruitment, Selection and Assessment (TRSA) committee and cadre of outstanding mentors have been organized with a goal of developing future Pediatric researchers. The mentoring program will provide the Trainee with a broad fundamental knowledge base that is individually tailored for T1-4 research. The training program consists of individualized rigorous research under the direction of the mentors. Trainees participate in a program curriculum including research seminars, monthly meetings with presentations by trainees, formal courses and training in research competencies in writing, presenting and grant preparation. Trainees are educated in the responsible conduct of research, have individual development plans for accomplishing scientific goals guided by regular meetings with mentors, the TRSA Committee and leaders in the academic pediatric community. The Department has been able to recruit and retain highly qualified candidates to its residency and fellowship programs and further their career development as faculty members. The Department and Institution have a strong commitment to research on pediatric and life course health and disease with recent infusion of research support upon recruitment of a new Chair of Pediatrics. Anticipated outcomes include preparation of trainees with all the competencies necessary to develop creative and productive investigative careers. The long-term goal is to develop the future leaders in the field of pediatric and life course research. Continuation of funding for this award will greatly facilitate these successful efforts.